Talk:Linny Liger
No Levels Really, there are no levels displayed here. We usually follow battle rules as freeform RPing, like in the anime/manga. Just simply don't make the Pokemon too powerful. >_> And please, fix the spelling. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid you might be a bit confused as to what article you're on the talk page of. While there is one level listed on the page, which I will be more than happy to rectify, I genuinely don't see where you get the idea that I will overpower my pokemon, particularly considering two important pieces of information. 1. The only level given thus far is 7, which, unless I'm in the wrong fandom, is not a particularly large level. 2. I've already had two pokemon die, which indicated that I have no intentions of my trainer being some type of godly figure. As for the spelling, I'm not entirely certain what you are referring to. It's entirely possible I have typo or two, but, uh, I don't notice any glaring mechanics problems. If you would be ever-so-kind and enlighten me of these spelling mistakes, I will fix them without a second thought. Thanks! -KidKrillin What I mean by level, is that we simply don't go by the level system from the games. We train and train, and yeah, freeform RP just like that. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've gone ahead and rectified it, just as you requested. If you have any other problems, go ahead and tell, and I will try to fix up the page to your liking. As a question, though, precisely how do you judge the powers between, say, pokemon trainers and gym leaders if there are no levels? Thanks once again! -KidKrillin Hello sirs, I do have a question as well. If you guys all consider the games to be the ultimate canon and the games (and all the othe canon medias) say that pokemon have levels then why don't you? Seems kinda silly to take that bit out. -KidVegeta :Basically, this is a freeform RP, kind of like how battles are freeform. You just tell the difference of powers basically by the skill of the Pokemon and on how much you have progressed on your journey. Usually, we can tell the different skill level between two trainers by the number of badges (or ribbons) they have. Or, maybe simply how long they have trained with the Pokemon. It's kind of like battling in DBZ/Naruto/Bleach, except, you're simply using Pokemon to RP and battle. Get it now? :And just like DBZ/Naruto/Bleach, do not make things overpowering or godmodding. We WILL watch that. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Effectively, yes. But it will all be explained in the first episode. It was all accident. But don't worry, Linny doesn't carry the dead carcass of his Zigzagoon or anything. He just discarded them, as they were no longer of use to him. If it's of concern to you, I would be more than happy to change it to "Horribly injured and never able to fight again", if dead is a bit too gruesome of a word. -KidKrillin :Aha, there's nothing wrong with dead pokemon. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I hardly believe you are not joking, DD <_< I don't know a single trainer who wants his Pokemon dead. <<-Rage->> 21:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Rasen, thank you for going into this with an open mind and seriously judging the idea of dead pokemon rather than shoving it aside and calling it a joke, like our friend Raging Blast. RB, I seriously don't understand why you would think be to be joking; this article is serious and the dead pokemon play an important role in the character development of Linny himself. The fact of the matter is that the world is a dark place, and, in order to make Linny wholesome as a character, I occasionally might have to do something a bit gruesome. I understand if this might seem a bit too new to all of you, but I ask you to examine this and say to yourself, "Is it really that bad of a thing?" -KidKrillin No, not really.<<-Rage->> 13:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Quite the rebel, indeed. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 16:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that part seems to make me feel a bit uncertain about this character. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 16:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC)